Forever in Sorrow
by Delta Oranges
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing, but when things turn bad and old lovers come into play, that is when Love can be an ugly thing. Makino believed everything would work out and that they would be happy, but she was DEAD wrong.


Chapter 1

Her icy blue eyes filled with tears and slowly dripped down her cheeks. It was her wedding day, she wore the traditional white dress with a modern looking purple torso, it was a strapless dress that sparkled as the lights shone down on her. Her beautiful black hair was in very neat and perfect curls that fell down to the middle of her back, covering the curls was a beautiful white veil, that also covered most of her face. The church was nicely decorated with white lilies and purple irises. There was a huge glass window at the end of the red carpet; it showed the beautiful crystal clear sea. It all seemed like a blur to Makino, getting herself into this wasn't her plan but as the day continued it started to feel right, a trip around the world with her almost husband Tsukasa, she had never really let her heart choose who she wanted to be with she always used her brain, but for once she would fallow her heart and to fallow get heart it would to be with Tsukasa.

When Makino looked in the mirror she was surprised, she was beautiful, she looked like she had always imagined she would look on her wedding day. Could she really go through with this, her brain yelled get the hell away, but her heart told her to smile because this is what she really wanted.

"Trust you heart Makino, this is what you really want," she whispered to herself.

"Makino it is almost time, are you ready?" asked the wedding manager.

"As ready as I will ever be" she whispered and shook her head up and down.

As the time grew closer she started to feel uneasy, but the second her foot touched the red carpet and she saw him all uneasiness vanished. Not only was the church beautiful but seeing Tsukasa in a black tux and his hair straitened made her heart hurt. She really did love him.

Tsukasa was extremely nervous, he loved Makino like crazy but did she love him too. He began to worried that she had run off when she was ten minutes late, but the second he saw her in the amazing dress with her hair and makeup done up, he knew everything would work out, because for her to come out like that and accept that she could be happy with him meant the world to him.

The ceremony was great and beautiful, Makino blushed when they kissed, it was overwhelming, his kiss was so passionate that it even made Makino's brain know that he was the so-called "one."

Now that Makino was sure of Tsukasa the rest was easy. After the ceremony they went to the after party, where Makino decided she would be herself, if this was going to work then Tcusaka would have to like the real her and he did. After a few songs of classical Makino got up on stage grabbed the microphone and yelled, "Excuse me this is my wedding and I think it should have some Rock and Roll. No Hillbilly wedding can be the same without it, so if you don't mind, or if you do mind I don't care turn it on! It's my wedding and I'm going to do it my way!" then all of the people playing classical stopped and some rock and roll began to play, Makino then threw her shoes of took the expensive earrings and necklaces off, and began to dance on the huge speakers. Tsukasa just smiled and said, " that's my wife, the No Brand Woman" he then jumped on the speaker and joined her. Soon everyone was dancing, and laughing. At the end of the song Makino and Tsukasa had a long kiss and bowed to the crowed.

The rest of the night was a blast between dancing barefooted, drinking beer, and singing to rock and roll. But when the end neared Makino began to worry, after a wedding the bride and the groom usually do... It and that made Makino worry about her appearance, her body, and how to do it again she hadn't done it for a long time had she forgotten how? When the time came when they were alone and in their honeymoon sweet. The moment there lips touched it all worked out, it was like they were soul mates she didn't need to worry they just knew what to do.

When they woke up the next morning it was amazing, they had the best night of their lives. Now they knew that they were meant for each other and that they loved each other, and both Makino and Tsukasa knew this.

When Makino woke up Tsukasa was still asleep and she was lying on his bare chest, but she didn't feel embarrass there was no need to feel embarrassed. She then pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her bare skin, she went into the bathroom to see her hair all messed up and her makeup smeared all over her face, She laughed at herself and jumped in the shower to fix the monstrosity.

When Makino got out Tsukasa was up and the first thing he said to her was "I love you." Makino smiled and jumped onto the bed and kissed him so passionately that it made Tsukasa just melt away.

"I love you too, more than sunshine itself or the beautiful ocean that we float through." I Tsukasa just smile and Kissed her lightly on the cheek that and then again on the lips.

"What do we have to do today?" Makino asked.

"Nothing, this day is just for us, well now that I think about it this whole trip is just for us." Tsukasa laughed,

"Good because then I have time to do this," Makino then grabbed Tsukasa and kissed him, then pushed him down onto the bed.

When they were done Makino decided to write her parents a letter telling them about the adventure she was and who was with her. She was sure they would be so exited because this meant that they were rich and no longer living in poverty.

Dear Mom & Dad  
Well this is kind of hard to explain so I'm just going to say it (more like write it haha,) I just got married to Domyouji Tsukasa now I'm with him on our honeymoon, which is a trip around the world in a huge cruse boat. It is a 6 month thing, and around the 1 month or less we should be by where you guys are (Canada) so I talked to the captain and he says that we can stop there and visit you for a day or so. I can't wait.  
Well I have to go my husband is calling me.  
Love you guys so much, from Makino Domyouji. :)

"What are you doing babe?" Tsukasa asked putting his arms around her.

"Just shooting the news out to my parents and brother," she said gently kissed him.

"Um... Today we are going to be stopping in California for gas and if you want to go look around for a bit we can."

"I would love to, then I can mail this letter to my parents."

"I love you and I love that we are married now. Just the idea of it seems amazing but the reality is so much better. But we really need to talk, like about our future together. We are almost at California so you want to go to a cafe or something and talk it out."

Tsukasa looked kind of scared so Makino said, "it will all work out and yes we can talk, but remember love will guide us and It WILL all work out."

"Your right" Tsukasa then leaned down and kissed her "we will be there in ten minutes or so."

When they got there the first thing they did is go to a small cafe tucked in behind a huge mall. They were the only ones there, after they got their coffee they didn't know what to say it was quiet for a few minutes then Makino abruptly said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to know a few things such a, kids, jobs, where we should live and such. Let's start with kids do you want any?"

"Well I'm not kid crazy but it depends on what you want like if you will die without kids I will give it serious thought, and if you want none than I'm good with that. But if I were to have kids it wouldn't be any time soon."

"See I feel the same way that you do, so I guess we wait until we are older to rethink the idea, now jobs like what do you want to do?"

"Um... I want to be a surgeon preferably a heart, and why?"

"Well because if you want to go to Havered or Brown or something along that line then I can help you out and we can get a place there."

"For the last question, as long as I'm with you I am fine anywhere," she said with a cute smile.

1 month later

"Finally were in Canada I can't wait to see my parents" Makino said.

"We will be staying a couple weeks ok babe?"

"That sounds great!"

Makino's parents were overjoyed with the news. They spent the day celebrating with wine and beer, by the end of the day they were all drunk.

"HEY... Everyone we. We… we should go to a club and party!" Makino yelled throwing her hands up.

"YEA" Tsukasa screamed.

Then they were off, the club was full of people, when the strobe lights shone on them it looked like an ocean of people. They weren't actually very drunk a little tipsy but not drunk, the were just so happy that everything was working out.

As Makino was out on the dance floor having a good time a stranger approached her.

"Makino, Makino Tsukushi?" The man yelled as he ran over to her.

"Who's asking?" She said in English.

She then turned around to see her X boyfriend Trevor. You see Makino once lived in Canada, she met Trevor and they got pretty serious, but when Makino's parents were forced to move back to Japan because of work Makino and Trevor were forced to break up. Right before they left Makino and Trevor had a huge fight and never spoke to each other again. Secretly they still loved each other. Shit she lost her virginity to him. Now they both have this kind of theory that about who left who, it is kind of strange but they both belive that the other one left them.

In shock she grabbed his and quickly led him out if the club, so Tsukasa wouldn't see them.

When the got out Makino screamed, "Trev what in gods name are you doing here?"

"I moved here after you left me, now I'm a doctor, what have you been up to since we split?

"Um... I don't know maybe getting married!" She yelled as she showed him the ring.

"WHAT? But don't you love me? I've missed from the moment you left, and you can just forget about me like nothing."

"I'm sorry, but when you never called me or sent me any letters I assumed we were over, and you moved on, I did and I'm happy now. Don't talk to me again or approach me im in love with some one elce and I don't need you butting in."

Makino patted him on the shoulder and tried to leave but before she could he grabbed her arm and yelled, "Do you or do you not love me even a little? I am still crazy about you."

"I love you but not in the way you do about me, I love you like a old friend, because that's all you are to me, your in the past and I'm moving on Tsukasa dominates my heart, now your just an old lover that is meant to stay in the past. My heart belongs to Tsukasa. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but how would your husband like to know that the first person you had sex with was me." He screamed.

She then ripped her arm away from him.

"Again, your from the past he won't care, as long as he's the only one I am having sex with now. So go, have fun, but just to let you know he is the richest man in Japan and one of the strongest so go tell him and you will never see the light of day. Your choice." Makino just laughed, "What will it be?"

"Why would he kill me your the one who did wrong you had sex with me?"

"He loves me he could never hurt me and I could just say you raped me and he WILL kill you. I'm not bellow that, you try to tare me apart from him and you will see what kind of girl I am now. After a few years if bring kicked around the real Makino is here and she is ready to kick your ass, so what are you doing go tell him or run off and never come back."

"Who are you? Your not the Makino I once loved!"

"The Makino you loved died when you left her. NOW GO!" She screamed.

"This won't be the last time you see me I will find you, and find the real Makino I know she's in there and she needs me to let her free."

"Have fun with that!" She yelled.

Trevor then kissed her on the lips so intensely it could make Makino head spin. Makino just stood there confused.

"I kind of like this new Makino, she's sexy."

He then ran off but Makino knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. When she got back in Tsukasa was sitting at the bar.

"I saw you with that man outside" Tsukasa said with a sad look on his face "what were you doing?"

"He was an old friend, we went to school together when I lived in Canada, we had a huge fight before I moved back to Japan. I guess he still had some things to say to me. He is such a jerk I thought we were grown up now but apparently I grew up and he didn't, well what are you going to do, sometimes you just can't change people." She said throwing up her arms and laughing. She wasn't completely lying all of that was true but she did leave out the part about them dating and being in love.

"Oh! That's good I was scared because it seemed like you knew each other and he is very good looking so... I guess I just let my mind wander off, sorry babe." He said then grabbed her and letting her on his lap, he then kissed her with such passion and intensity it made Makino's heart hurt.

"You should really trust in me more, I would never cheat on you. I love you more than you can imagine."

"I think I can imagine, it's not very hard when every day you show it to me, I love you." He kissed her again and whispered "Do your parents have a room in that big basement, something quiet a place were no one will bother us."

"In fact they do!" She said in a flirty and sexy voice.


End file.
